Verbotene Liebe
by ChristinaBlack
Summary: Die Elbin Belen aus Lórien reist nach Gondor, um Heilerin in den Häusern der Heilung zu werden. Als sie Minas Tirith erreicht und Faramir, den jüngsten Sohn des Truchsessen Denethor, kennenlernt, ist es um beide geschehen. Doch Denethor ist überhaupt nich
1. Default Chapter

IRastlosigkeit

I amar prestar aen.

Han mathon ne nen.

Han mathon ne chae.

A han nothon ned wilith.

Tiefe Nacht lag über den Wäldern Mittelerdes. Die Spitzen der Nebelberge ragten in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Über dem Wald von Fangorn lag dichter Nebel. Noch war es zu früh, um an Aufwachen zu denken. Es schien, als hätten sich sogar die Wächter der Nacht zurückgezogen. Und doch konnte ich einfach nicht schlafen. Seit Tagen quälte ich mich in der Nacht, an Schlaf war kaum zu denken. Schließlich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und verließ mein Lager.

Sobald die Sonne aufging, würde ich wieder losziehen. Dieses Mal sollte mich mein Weg nach Gondor führen, in das Land der alten Könige. Ich wollte die weiße Stadt Minas Tirith besuchen und den Menschen dort meine Hilfe anbieten.

Gerade erst war ich aus Bruchtal zurückgekehrt. Elbenfürst Elrond hatte mich lange Zeit bei sich wohnen lassen und wir hatten lange Gespräche geführt – nicht zum ersten Mal ging das Gerücht in Mittelerde herum, dass der Ring der Macht gefunden worden sei. Ich spürte die Veränderung in mir, die heraufzog; ein Besuch in Gondor, dem Land, dass dem schwarzen Land Mordor am nächsten lag, war überfällig.

Ich stieg die geschwungenen Treppen der Elbenstadt Calas Galadhon hinab. Seit jeher war die Welt der Waldelben von Lórien meine Heimat; meine Schwester Galadriel war die Königin der Elben. Mir selbst war die Macht gegeben worden, zu heilen; unbekannte Heilkräfte schlummerten in mir und ich spielte nicht zum ersten Mal mit dem Gedanken, den Völkern Mittelerdes meine Heilkräfte zur Verfügung zu stellen. Es würden Zeiten kommen, in denen sie gebraucht würden; ich wollte nicht einfach am Rande stehen und zusehen, wenn es darum ging, die Freiheit Mittelerdes zu erkämpfen. Die Zeit der Elben ging zu Ende und ich hatte nicht die Absicht, meiner Schwester und meinem Volk in die Unsterblichen Lande zu folgen; jedenfalls noch nicht.

Ich erreichte den Eingang zur Baumstadt Calas Galadhon; mein Pferd Elenath graste zufrieden und ruhig am Rande der Stadt zwischen den anderen Pferden. Als es mich sah, schnaubte die Stute zur Begrüßung und rieb ihren Kopf an meinen Schultern.

„Ach, Elenath, was ist bloß mit mir los? Ich komme einfach nicht mehr zur Ruhe!"

Mein Pferd senkte den Kopf und ließ sich kraulen. Im Westen wurde der Himmel langsam heller und die Grenzen zum Land Rohan waren zu erkennen. Ich redete leise mit meinem Pferd in der Sprache meines Volkes; als die Sonne über dem Wald von Fangorn aufging, holte ich schließlich Sattel und Zaumzeug. Es wurde Zeit.

Noch ein letztes Mal ging ich die geschwungene Treppe hinauf zu Galadriels Räumen. Sie erwartete mich bereits; auch ihr Ehemann Celeborn empfing mich.

„Dann ist es also wieder so weit", sagte Galadriel, „und du verlässt uns. Wann kommst du wieder, Belen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte ich. „Ich werde kommen, wenn es nötig ist. Die Menschen brauchen unsere Hilfe, Galadriel. Wir dürfen nicht länger warten. Ich kann schon nicht mehr schlafen, dunkle Zeiten kommen auf uns zu."

„Eure Gefühle haben Euch noch nie irregeleitet, Belen", sagte Celeborn. „Könnt Ihr sagen, was uns erwartet?"

„Nein, dafür ist es noch zu früh", erwiderte ich. „Ihr werdet es wissen, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Soll ich Denethor, dem Truchsess von Gondor, eine Nachricht bringen?"

„Das überlassen wir dir", sagte Galadriel. „Die Menschen werden dich brauchen, Beleth. Es ist die richtige Entscheidung, nach Gondor zu gehen. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Welt. Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon!"

Wir umarmten uns und ich sagte: „Ich werde euch auch vermissen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht länger bleiben kann, aber du hast Recht, meine Fähigkeiten werden gebraucht. Ich werde den Menschen helfen, Mittelerde zu schützen; es wird nötig sein. Bis bald, Schwester."

„Bis bald", sagte Galadriel. „Möge dein Weg dich bald wieder hier her führen. Ich warte auf dich, Belen."

Wir umarmten uns noch ein Mal. Dann begleiteten Galadriel und Celeborn mich zu Elenath und ich schwang mich auf den Rücken meines Pferdes.

„Noro lin, Elenath", flüsterte ich der Stute in die Ohren. „Noro lin."

Mit einem Wiehern verabschiedete sich Elenath von den Elbenpferden und dann jagte sie los – Richtung Süden, in das Land der alten Könige.


	2. Faramir

IIFaramir

Es dauerte knapp drei Tage, bis ich die Grenzen des Steinlandes Gondor erreichte und nocheinmal zwei Tage, bis schließlich die Weiße Stadt Minas Tirith hinter den Hügeln auftauchte. Weit im Süden ragten die Spitzen des Aschengebirges in den Himmel; noch war es ruhig im Lande Mordor.

Die Tore der weißen Stadt Minas Tirith standen offen, als ich die Stadt erreichte. Die ehemalige Königsstadt war in den Mindolluin-Berg hineingebaut worden; in mehreren Stockwerken ragte sie bis zur Bergspitze. Als Elenath die Stockwerke erklomm, sahen mir die Bewohner der Stadt interessiert nach; noch waren sie offen für Besucher jedes Volkes und Elenaths edle Erscheinung faszinierte sie.

Als ich das letzte „Stockwerk" erreichte, wurde Elenath langsamer. In der Mitte des zu einer Spitze langgezogenen Platzes stand ein Baum; es war der weiße Baum des früheren Herrschers Ecthelion. Glitzernd weiß stand er da im Licht der Sonne und begrüßte jeden Besucher der weißen Stadt mit glitzernden Strahlen.

Ich sprang von Elenaths Rücken und zog die Zügel über den Kopf meiner Stute. Ein Bewohner der weißen Stadt kam auf mich zu.

„Willkommen, Fremde, in der weißen Stadt", sagte der junge Mann, der vor mir stand. „Ich bin Fariel, der Hüter des Stalles. Wollt Ihr mir euer Pferd anvertrauen?"

„Danke", sagte ich und reichte ihm die Zügel. „Gebt ihr etwas zu trinken, sie braucht etwas Ruhe."

„Natürlich", sagte der Stallhüter. „Ich werde mich um euer Pferd kümmern. Wollt ihr zu unserem Herrscher?"

„Wenn es möglich ist, ja", sagte ich. „Empfängt Denethor Besucher aus Lórien?"

„Ihr seid eine Elbin", sagte der Stallhüter bewundernd. Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. „Natürlich, die Elben aus dem Norden sind uns immer willkommen. Wartet einen Augenblick, Boromir, der ältere Sohn des Truchsess, wird euch empfangen. Er ist bereits unterwegs."

„Danke", wiederholte ich einfach und lächelte.

Die Tore zum Thronsaal der weißen Stadt öffneten sich und Boromir trat heraus. Als er mich sah, lächelte er und kam auf mich zu.

„Seid willkommen in der weißen Stadt der Könige", sagte er. „Nennt Ihr mir Euren Namen?"

„Man nennt mich Belen", sagte ich. „Ihr müsst Boromir sein."

„Ja, der bin ich", sagte Boromir. „Wer schickt Euch?"

„Ich bringe Nachrichten aus Bruchtal und Lórien", sagte ich. „Die Elben des Nordens wollen den Menschen im Süden ihre Hilfe anbieten. Ich würde gerne mit Eurem Vater sprechen."

„Natürlich", sagte Boromir. „Folgt mir. Vater weiß bereits von Eurem Kommen. Ihr sollt große Heilkräfte besitzen, heißt es."

Wir gingen auf den Thronsaal zu. Boromir stieß das Tor auf und sagte dann laut:

„Frau Belen aus Lórien ist eingetroffen, Vater. Sie wünscht dich zu sprechen."

„Herzlich willkommen, meine Königin", scholl es mir entgegen. „Ich bin froh, dass die Elben unseren Hilferuf gehört haben."

Wir schritten den langen Gang bis zum Thron entlang. Ein weiterer junger Krieger saß an einem Tisch. Er sah Boromir sehr ähnlich, hatte wie Boromir schulterlanges blondes Haar und die edlen Gesichszüge der Dunedain. Als ich ihm in die Augen sah, fühlte ich, wie mein Herz einen Sprung machte. Was ich in seinen Augen sah, ließ mich innerlich erschüttern. Mutlosigkeit und Resignation lag in ihnen; doch da war noch etwas anderes, das ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Er faszinierte mich, und ohne dass ich es wollte, konnte ich meine Augen nicht von ihm wenden.

Er war Faramir, der jüngere Bruder Boromirs und also auch der jüngste Sohn des Truchsessen Denethor. Als Faramir mich sah, war es auch um ihn geschehen. Meine Schönheit faszinierte ihn. Lange, pechschwarze Haare fielen gelockt auf meinen Rücken. Ich trug ein enges, langes Kleid und einen Umhang, die meine schlanke Figur betonten. Doch das alles interessierte Faramir nur nebensächlich. Es waren meine dunklen Augen, die tiefe Traurigkeit, Einsamkeit und Unruhe ausdrückten. Er begann sich zu fragen, was es bedeutete, was mich so traurig erscheinen ließ. Verzweifelt suchte er ein anderes Ziel für seine Augen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

„Ich bringe Nachrichten aus Lórien und Bruchtal", sagte ich und verbeugte mich leicht vor Denethor. Endlich hatte ich es geschafft, meine Augen von Faramir zu wenden. „Seit jeher bestand Freundschaft zwischen den Elben und den Menschen. Wir wollen, dass diese Freundschaft weiterhin besteht. Hiermit biete ich Euch meine Heilkräfte an. Es soll ein Zeichen sein, dass die Völker Mittelerdes zusammenhalten und Streit und Zwietracht keine Zukunft finden in der Welt der Menschen und Elben."

„Das ist ein großes Geschenk", sagte Denethor. „Wir nehmen es dankend an. Fühlt Euch wie zu Hause. Die Türen der Weißen Stadt stehen Euch offen. Ich hoffe, Ihr bleibt recht lange."

„Das werde ich sicher", sagte ich. „Danke, Denethor. Ich werde den Helfern in den Häusern der Heilung zur Seite stehen. Noch scheint alles ruhig zu sein in Mordor."

„Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt", sagte Denethor. „Nun, Boromir habt Ihr ja schon kennengelernt. Dort drüben sitzt Faramir, mein jüngster Sohn. Ihr müsst hungrig sein. Boromir, zeigt Belen zunächst ihr Haus, dann möchte ich Euch heute Abend zum Essen einladen."

„Ich werde gerne kommen", sagte ich. „Aber vorher möchte ich noch kurz die Häuser der Heilung aufsuchen. Sie sollen wissen, dass Hilfe gekommen ist."

„Wir zeigen Euch zunächst Euer Haus", schlug Boromir vor, „dann zeigen wir Euch ein wenig die Stadt und die Häuser der Heilung. Einverstanden?"

„Prima", sagte ich.

„Na los, Bruder, du darfst auch mitkommen", lachte Boromir.

Faramir kam und verbeugte sich leicht. „Mein Bruder", grinste Boromir. „Manchmal verschlägt es ihm die Sprache, wenn er schöne Frauen sieht. Nicht wahr, Bruderherz?"

Faramir warf Boromir einen bösen Blick zu und sagte dann: „Hört nicht auf ihn, er redet nur Unsinn. Können wir endlich, Bruder?"

„Wir warten nur noch auf dich", grinste Boromir. „Also los. Bis später, Vater."

Denethor lächelte und wir verließen den Thronsaal.


	3. Der erste Tag in der Stadt der Könige

**Celebne**: Tja, Denethor wird das ganz sicher nicht gefallen. Doch zunächst einmal muss Belen ihre Aufgaben wahrnehmen und sich natürlich ein bisschen einleben in der Stadt der Könige.

Der erste Tag in der Stadt der Könige

„Seid Ihr überhaupt nicht müde?" fragte Boromir, als wir die oberste „Etage" der weißen Stadt verließen. „Nach so einer langen Reise wollt Ihr doch bestimmt erst einmal Eure Ruhe haben."

„Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um auszuruhen", sagte ich lächelnd. „Ich habe heute Nacht gut und lange gerastet. Zwar ohne zu schlafen, aber ich habe doch ausgeruht und das genügt für's erste. Ihr seid Brüder?"

„Ja, ich bin der ältere", erzählte Boromir. Faramir suchte immer noch ziemlich verzweifelt nach seiner Sprache. „Aber Faramir ist der schlauere von uns beiden. Er ist der bessere Heerführer."

„Unsinn", sagte Faramir und errötete bis unter die Ohren. Endlich hatte er seine Sprache wiedergefunden. „Glaubt ihm kein Wort."

„Oh doch", sagte Boromir. „Ich bin der Kämpfer, du bist der Denker. So, hier ist Euer Haus. Wenn Ihr näher an den Häusern der Heilung wohnen wollt, müsst Ihr Bescheid sagen."

„Nein, das ist sehr schön", sagte ich. Wir betraten das kleine Haus. Es hatte zwei Stockwerke und war aus schönem weißem Stein gebaut. Innen traten wir zuerst in das Wohnzimmer. Ein großer Kamin stand an der einen Wand, eine Sofaecke und mehrere Regale schmückten den Raum. Noch wirkte er etwas kahl, aber das würde ich zu ändern wissen.

In der kleinen Küche fehlte es ebenfalls an nichts. Boromir zeigte mir noch das Schlafzimmer und das Badezimmer, die im ersten Stock lagen. Ich trat ans Fenster im Schlafzimmer. Der Blick führte weit über das Land Gondor. Weit im Süden ragte das Aschengebirge in den Himmel.

„Wollt Ihr die Häuser der Heilung gleich besichtigen?" Irgendwie schien Boromir nicht zu verstehen, dass ich überhaupt nicht müde war. Ich lächelte.

„Natürlich", sagte ich. „Gehen wir?"

Draußen sagte ich: „Das schwarze Land ist sehr nahe. Gibt es etwas Neues aus Mordor?"

„Wir hören nichts", sagte Boromir. „Die Grenzen sind noch sicher. Wir werden aber bald losziehen müssen und zumindest die Wachen in Osgiliath sichern. Auch Ithilien ist wichtig für uns. Glaubt Ihr, dass etwas geschehen wird in Mordor?"

„Ich weiß es nicht sicher", sagte ich. „Es sind nur Gefühle, wir werden sehen. Jedenfalls ist es wichtig, dass die Völker Mittelerdes zusammenhalten."

„Ja, das ist sehr wichtig", meinte Faramir. „Ihr kommt aus Lórien, habt Ihr gesagt? Dann kennt ihr bestimmt Gandalf den Zauberer."

„Oh ja", sagte ich. „Er war oft in Lórien und ich habe eine Zeitlang in Bruchtal verbracht. Er hat selten Zeit, länger zu bleiben."

„Tja, deshalb hoffen wir, dass Ihr länger bleibt", sagte Faramir. „Reisende aus dem Norden bleiben selten lange in Minas Tirith. Die Nähe des schwarzen Landes macht Besuchern Angst."

„Ich bin nicht gekommen, um gleich wieder fortzugehen", sagte ich freundlich. „Diese Freundschaft macht uns allen Mut und gibt Kraft."

„Die Häuser der Heilung", sagte Boromir.

Wir betraten die Häuser, die in ganz Mittelerde bekannt waren als die edelsten Häuser, in denen Verletzte gepflegt und behandelt wurden. Boromir stellte mich dem Chefarzt vor, dem Kräutermeister. Er war begeistert von meinem Kommen und führte mich gleich weiter. Ich lernte ihn als gelehrten Mann kennen, der viel wusste und meist sachlich blieb; an Altweibersprüche glaubte er nicht.

Etwa zwei Stunden später entließ mich der Kräutermeister und ich ging zunächst zu meinem kleinen Haus zurück. Faramirs traurige Augen gingen mir nicht aus dem Sinn. Ich hoffte, ich würde eine Gelegenheit bekommen, länger mit ihm zu sprechen; ich wollte erfahren, was ihn so quälte.

Der Blick aus meinem Schlafzimmerfenster auf das schwarze Land weit im Süden bereitete mir Sorgen. Ich hoffte, ich würde Schlaf finden, doch in den letzten Nächten hatte ich wenigstens ein paar Stunden schlafen können. Mir fiel ein, dass ich noch nicht nach Elenath geschaut hatte und schnell machte ich mich für das Abendessen mit Denethor und seinen Söhnen fertig.

Mein Pferd kaute zufrieden auf einem Stück Heu, als ich in die Stallungen von Minas Tirith trat. Ich blieb eine Weile bei Elenath und streichelte sie, bis es Zeit wurde, zum Abendessen in den Thronsaal zu gehen.

Boromir empfing mich am Tor zum Thronsaal und sagte:

„Schön, dass Ihr gekommen seid. Kommt herein."

„Habt Ihr schon auf mich gewartet?" fragte ich und folgte Boromir.

„Nein, Faramir und ich waren noch draußen bei den Wachen", sagte Boromir. „Orks haben die Grenzen in Ithilien angegriffen. Ein wilder Haufen, der schnell zurückgeschlagen war – dennoch, das ist etwas Neues."

„Kein Grund zur Sorge", sagte Denethor und begrüßte mich freundlich. „Unsere Grenzen sind sicher. Die Orks können kommen, wenn sie weiter so herrenlos herumirren. Dann haben wir leichtes Spiel mit ihnen."

„Solange es nur Orks sind, brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen", meinte Boromir. „Setzt euch, Faramir kommt auch gleich. Ihr müsst hungrig sein."

„Es geht", lächelte ich. „Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Euch wegen mir keine Umstände gemacht."

„Ihr seid unser Gast", sagte Denethor nur. „Menschenskinder, wo bleibt Faramir bloß? Unpünktlichkeit sollte nicht auch noch zu seinen schlechten Eigenschaften dazukommen."

„Ich bin schon da, Vater", sagte Faramir. Wieder lag ein trauriger Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Hallo, Belen. Ich darf doch Belen sagen, oder?"

„Natürlich", sagte ich lächelnd. „Wir sollten die Förmlichkeiten sowieso lassen, ich bin kein Freund davon."

„Von mir aus gerne", sagte Denethor und hob den Weinkelch. „Lasst uns trinken auf die Freundschaft. Auf dass sie ein Wegbegleiter für lange Zeit bleibe."

Es wurde ein schönes, ruhiges Abendessen. Ich spürte jedoch eine gewisse Kälte, die ganz speziell das Verhältnis zwischen Denethor und seinem jüngeren Sohn Faramir herrschte. Das machte mich neugierig. Ich beschloss, dem nachzugehen; vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Faramir oft so traurig dreinschaute. Während des Essens hielt er sich zurück, sprach wenig und wagte es nicht mehr, mir in die Augen zu schauen. Boromir wollte natürlich viel über die Länder im Norden wissen; interessiert lauschte er meinen Erzählungen über meine Erlebnisse in Bruchtal.

Nach dem Essen sagte Denethor: „Tja, nun entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich habe noch einiges zu tun, bevor ich mich für heute ausruhen kann. Ich wünsche eine Gute Nacht und hoffe, Ihr könnt ein wenig ausruhen von der langen Reise."

„Danke schön, das hoffe ich auch", sagte ich. „Begleitet ihr mich noch ein Stück, Boromir?"

„Wenn du das möchtest", sagte Boromir. Er gewöhnte sich nur langsam an die Formlosigkeit. Immerhin saß er einer Elbenfürstin gegenüber und es war ihm äußerst unangenehm, völlig „normal" mit mir umzugehen.

„Boromir, da muss ich leider dazwischengehen", sagte Denethor. „Tut mir leid, aber ich brauche dich. Wir müssen die weiteren Vorgänge für die Grenzen durchgehen. Es gefällt mir gar nicht, dass herrenlose Orks uns das Leben schwer machen wollen. Faramir kann Euch begleiten, Herrin."

„Wenn Euch das nicht unangenehm ist", fügte Faramir rasch hinzu.

Ich lächelte und sagte: „Nein, um Himmels willen."

Als wir draußen standen, sagte ich: „Zeigst du mir noch ein wenig die Stadt? Ich bin noch zu aufgewühlt, um schlafen zu gehen."

„Klar", sagte Faramir. „Das ist bewundernswert, dass Ihr … du nicht müde bist. Ich meine, nach so einer langen Reise."

„Naja, ich bin es gewohnt, lange unterwegs zu sein", sagte ich. „Es macht mir nichts aus. Warum warst du so still vorhin beim Essen?"

Faramir senkte die Augen. „Naja, es war mir nicht gestattet, viel mit dir zu reden", sagte er dann. „Du musst wissen, Boromir ist der ältere von uns beiden. Klar, das weißt du schon, aber unser Vater sieht das auch so. Deshalb halte ich mich zurück."

„Deshalb lässt Denethor dich auch außen vor, wenn es um euer Heer geht, richtig?" sagte ich. „Warum tut er das? Es ist unfair, einen von euch zu bevorzugen."

„Boromir ist der Ältere", wiederholte Faramir einfach. „Ich muss mich eben damit abfinden. Warum wolltest du, dass ich dich begleite?"

„Ich hätte mich sicher verlaufen, bevor ich den Weg zu meinem Häuschen gefunden hätte", log ich. „Ich möchte euch kennenlernen, Faramir. Wir werden lange zusammenleben hier in Minas Tirith, ich möchte nicht, dass wir ständig nur aneinander vorbeilaufen. Es gehört dazu, dass man seine Freunde kennenlernt. Es bringt uns nichts, wenn wir von einander sagen, wir kennen uns, dabei kennen wir uns überhaupt nicht. Habt ihr morgen Zeit, mir Gondor noch ein bisschen zu zeigen? Wenn mir der Kräutermeister die Zeit gibt."

„Natürlich, wenn du das möchtest", sagte Faramir. „Ich frage Boromir nachher gleich mal. Wir könnten zumindest bis nach Osgiliath reiten. Also, dann schlaf gut heute Nacht. Ich hoffe, du findest ein bisschen Ruhe."

„Das werde ich bestimmt", sagte ich, obwohl ich mir dessen nicht so sicher war. „Gute Nacht und grüß Boromir von mir."

„Mache ich", sagte Faramir und lächelte. „Bis morgen."

Er sah mir nach, wie ich in meinem Häuschen verschwand und seufzte tief. Dann stieg er wieder hinauf zum Thronsaal, wo ihn Boromir schon erwartete.

„Na, war's schön?" fragte Boromir.

„Ja", sagte Faramir einfach. „Sie ist so schön! Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie eine schönere Frau gesehen."

„Sie ist auch eine Elbin", meinte Boromir. „Noch dazu die Schwester von Galadriel. Sie scheint dich zu mögen."

„Hör auf damit", sagte Faramir schnell, zu schnell. „So ein Unsinn. Warum sollte sie ausgerechnet mich mögen?"

„Ich bitte dich, ich habe ihre Augen gesehen", sagte Boromir. „So ein bisschen Kenntnis habe ich doch, was das betrifft. Aber warten wir es ab. Ich bin jedenfalls sehr froh, dass sie gekommen ist. Wir werden ihre Hilfe brauchen."

„Oh ja", sagte Faramir. „Oh ja."

Langsam legte sich Nacht über das Steinland und seine weiße Stadt. Ich stand noch am Fenster und beobachtete die Spitzen des Aschengebirges, die sich dunkel gegen den Nachthimmel abhoben. Dann legte ich mich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein; in dieser Nacht schlief ich zum ersten Mal seit ich Bruchtal verlassen hatte, tief und fest.


End file.
